


Our Letters

by NerudaSwing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU Where marriage has its own rules, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - World War II, Freeform, M/M, Metal cages, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki missed Thor so much. He wished that he was there for him. To love him like he only knew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

  


"Again I wake up alone on my bed. When will you come back? I don´t want an excuse, I want an exact date. How are you? Do I send you some medicine? Do you ant some food? Or candy? What are you eating out there? I want to hug you and show you what is the thing that war is resenting us.  
I want that my hugs..."

  
And Loki doubted which word would he trust to decorate his letter.  
Passion would seem too steamy and love too cheesy. God, how would Thor be? Would he be cold? Too hot? Too afraid?  
God and his wars.  
Since Loki and Thor got married, their relatonship would be no longer a secret. That relationship that was hidden since they were children, since the fact of sharing ice cream until the fact of sharing a same blanket.

  
"I want that my hugs drown you and whisper you how much I´ve wept for you.   
Politics bleed on the streets, even the neighbors. It is awful and obnoxious. I baked some bread yesterday, but it didn´t grow. So I had to go to the bakery. I couldn´t afford a radio, they´re too expensive. I just have enough to eat. I am not complaining, I just want you to know that I do not know how the war is officialy. I live because of the chit-chats.

  
Is it true that you´ve seen children without their parents? Wandering around? And what about the nazi flags? Have you burnt any? I have seen some pictures and some people have told me that the gray flag is red. Are those germans smart? How´s France? Have you learnt something? They have told me that their food isn´t that satisfying, is that true?"

  
And Loki laughed. The letter seemed like a monologue of somebody insane. Somebody bothered. Loki finished his coffee.

  
"Since I left Illinois, the thing that I miss the most is my mother´s food. It is something that makes me hungry to just think about it. Thor, what makes you hungry?"  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor writes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! They mean the world to me!

Illinois? Loki hasn´t talked about Illinois since they moved to England. London was Thor´s motherland, and there was his uncle´s workshop. There they would live after getting married and adopt a little boy or girl. Whatever Loki wanted.

"Do you remember that park that was near your house? Do you? How many times did we start to think about the leagalization of our rights? Our life together? We were in elementary school, I was in sixth grade and you in fourth. You had a brown shirt with a gray overall and you had a brand new haircut. Your dad did it. You didn´t like it but I loved it.

I gave you a chocolate ice cream, you laughed and said to me that you liked vanilla better, I apologized, and then I ate that chocolate ice cream and I wanted to buy you a vanilla one, but I didn´t have the money. You laughed and bought the vanilla one. We laughed it off all the evening because I was without any money that day, the whole thing backfired at me.

That makes me hungry. To remember you makes me hungry.

Come and let me eat you."

He folded the paper at half. He kept the dulled and broken pencil in his pocket. The letter was in a lower pocket on the right leg.

What was he going to say to Loki? Should he say to him how many has he killed?

That in fact he has burnt some flags?

That in fact he did miss those tuna sandwiches that Loki made?

This was better. To not tell him the bad things. To resume it all.

"We eat enough food. The french ladies are very friendly with us, maybe too much; but in these days, hugs are very welcome. Nothing to worry about, love. They know I am married.

Do you think that they would get jealous?

To know that you are more beautiful than them?

To know that our marriage will last a whole lifetime? I believe that´s cute. Fucking cute. To see you every morning.

God, that´s beautiful, Loki. How I hate to miss it now."

Now he was in a quiet moment. They were at a little french village, it was evening already, but you could still hear, at the distance, shootings from the D Day.

He wanted to hold Loki. To say to him that it was no use to weep any longer. That it was unnecessary.

"Now you tell me, Loki. What do you do in the mornings to be at ease? What do you cook?

What do you do to cease the hunger?"


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants some puppies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovely people! I want to thank you again for all the kudos! They motivate me a lot.  
> I want to let you know that I am not a native English speaker, so, any mistakes, let me know!  
> All questions, or comments will be answered! 
> 
> This is a story that moves slowly, so... Sorry? xD

Sometimes Loki did not wait for the mail. Loki went to the post office when the urge was too much to handle.

Taking the bus, Loki thought about the censorship of letters. The way that they picked up some scissors and sliced out "explicit" parts found in the letters, separating human contact even more.

It didn´t hurt for them.

Thank goodness that Thor is son of the judge. The judge Odin was the supreme justice lord of London justice. A powerful man that thought of Loki as his own son. A man that made their letters censorship proof. But not war proof. Even having the power that he owned, Thor left to sacrifice himself for a greater good.

When one was 18 years old, one had the obligation to go to war, but Loki didn´t go for being, inside their relationship, the one that was stipulated to raise their future children; so, Loki being 19, didn´t have that obligation. Loki thought in all those youngsters giving all of themselves thanks to some maniac´s orders, and that implicated germans and english or anyone in the middle, all of them still very very young.

Nothing´s fair. Loki reaches the post office and greets Sif, an old friend of his, she was entrusted of delivering correspondences. He opens the letter sent by Thor, when he finishes reading it he alughs and takes Sif out for a coffee.

At the end of the evening, Loki feels very lonely. Sif´s at home, without a husband, but she owns a dog that keeps her company. Pirulín.

Do you see, Thor? Do you see that we had to buy a dog when I told you?

Said Loki to himself whilst doing the dishes. Loki went to the bathroom and took a look at the mirror.

He had short hair, but it was starting to curl at the nape. His hair was a little undone, so he tried to comb it with his hand, but it didn´t work, the lock was sticky with hair wax. He took off his clothes and took a bathe.

Alone.

Very alone.

Thor better buy the fucking dog, for fuck´s sake.

What made Loki hungry then?

Tuna sandwiches. But the tuna was scarce nowadays, because of the war. Most of the food went to the soldiers.

Well, then…

Thor.

But what, exactly? Oh, he knew now.

He loved it when Thor embraced by behind when he studied algebra.

God, that was delightful.

Just that little hug and those lips on his ear.

Just that gesture so inherent and intimate.

Loki, when he was dressed, drank some tea and wrote on a sheet.

"Thor´s hugs"

"Must never forget Thor´s hugs"

 

He knew already what to write tomorrow.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki answers.

"Don´t tempt me, Thor.

Do not make me write how much I want you to fuck me.

For real, don´t you laugh!  
Don´t you dare, twisted bastard!

God, how I love you.

Sif sends her regards.  
She still has her hair long, Thor.  
People stare at her; you know that short hair is in trend now. But you know how Sif is.  
Pirulín has distemper.  
I´ve already told her to go to a vet, but the poor guy went to fight too.

War is going to take everything worthy to die, then?

Don´t you even think of leaving me.  
I don´t have anything else to truly distract me, Thor.  
With college suspended, I don´t have too much to worry about.  
Mother doesn´t answer to my letters.  
What could have happened?  
Father sent me a telegram saying that they moved out to Florida due to the rent. So I have to find something to do, Thor. I am their only son; I need to help them out.

I haven´t Heard anything else from them.

Tell me more about war, I wanna know!

Do you know how is costing the house that we wanted to buy?  
Two thousand pounds!  
What´s wrong with them?  
Nobody can afford that!

Well, returning to your question,  
Do you know what makes me hungry?

Your hands on my hips.  
While you put me on bed.  
And my hair covers my face.

When your hands tickle me.  
When we touch each other’s hands.  
You always have warm hands; I know it because you always complain when you touch my cold feet.

I love it when you embrace me when I study.  
Did you know that your embraces make me cry when I look at myself standing alone in front of the mirror?  
I did not want you to know.

But well, now you do.  
You know I love you without measures.  
You know I have no friends, Thor, I never have.  
I only have you.

You have me between your hands.  
Don´t let me fall.  
I am yours, Thor."


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif suffers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the lovely kudos! Please, mind some violence in this chapter...

“Thor, I understand that you´re at war, but why don´t you answer me?

Have you forgotten about me? What´s happened?

Are you sick?

Do not leave me like this.

Well, Thor, I´m worried about Sif. This afternoon I heard some yelling on the streets, I went outside to see what it was.

God, Thor, it was Sif.

There were three men holding her. She yelled so much that people stepped out from their houses to see her.

They called her prostitute.

Cheap whore.

Fuck you.

Nazi sucker.

Traitor.

Slut.

Stupid imbecile.

And there I understood what was happening. She had slept with an infiltrated Nazi.

I tried to stop them, but they were too many. I yelled too. They grabbed prunned shears and cut down her hair, Thor.

I couldn´t stop crying along. How could they hate her so much? It was just a nightstand!

They grabbed razors and scratched her scalp. A man missed and chopped a piece of her ear. And do you think that he stopped?!

No!

He kept doing that to a weeping and pleading girl on his arms!

Thor, come back!

Thor!

I want somebody that really cares about me and listens to me!

I hate crying over a piece of paper!

I need your arms. Come back to me."


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s been a week.

"Thor, why don´t you answer me?!

Why? What happened?!

Thor! I´m desperate!

Sif doesn´t come out of her house.

Thor, where are you? I refuse to think the worse.

I refuse!

 

Thor. Thor.

I see some worried housewives. Death certificates come closer and closer.

Thor, I can´t get any sleep.

I don´t want to believe that you... No!

 

 

No, Thor, I know that you are out there!

Alive!

Come now!

It´s been a week!"


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fish called Fandral.

"Loki, maybe Thor is busy. Or maybe the letters do not arrive" she said looking at his eyes.  
"Sif, it´s been 2 weeks that I´m writing to no one" Loki cried at Sif´s neck.

Sif had accepted to receive Loki that afternoon. She still had her head destroyed, it was scarring, but it still looked atrocious. Sif openned her door because she trusted Loki.

"¿Do you want some cake that I´ve made? It´s carrot" she said smiling stepping away from Loki and wiping up his tears.  
"Pleas" said Loki cleaning himself with his white blouse.

Loki hadn´t mentioned anything, but outside Sif´s house somebody had painted with red paint.

"Loki, do you want some orange juice?" She asked from the kitchen.  
"Yes, please."

Loki looked outside the window trying to not think about Thor.

"Come and help me out, Fandral” he heard from the White kitchen door.

Fandral?

"Oh, Loki, he is Fandral, my nephew. He´s from Essex."  
"Good evening" said the Young one coming out of the kitchen with three glasses filled with orange juice.  
He was blond, tall and thin. Blue eyes and thin mouth.

"Good evening. Pleased to meet you" expressed Loki shaking hands.

The young one gave the glass to Loki and Sif gave him the cake.

Everybody sat down on the Green fabric soffas. The young one combed himself with his hands and Sif crossed her legs. She told Fandral:

"His husband went to war. He hasn´t answered to his letters anymore, he´s worried” said Sif drinking up her glass.  
"I can imagine, aunt" said Fandral looking at Loki.  
"How old are you, Fandral? Shouldn´t you---"  
"I am 17, sir. I still can’t be recruited" he said cutting down Loki´s words, chewing a piece of cake.  
"Oh, I understand now" said Loki searching for his pocket watch in his Brown trousers. He wanted to get out of the awkward situation, because it was known that, Loki was a man that couldn´t make new relationships easily.

"It is getting late, Sif. The cake was amazing. You have to leng me the recipe" he said hugging her.  
"Of course, you silly. Ah, wait, I have to find you something, wait here with Fandral" Sif turned around letting her lavender dress at the wind´s mercy until she disappeared.

Loki turned to see Fandral, to talk to him, but Fandral was already by his ear and whispered at him:

"What your husband doesn´t do to you, I´ll do it"  
And he licked his neck.

Loki went static.  
What just happened?


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral went bananas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for updating this so late, I started college again, so... I´ll try to write as fast as I can. Thank you for all the support!

Loki made it home scared.

He put Sif´s recipe book on the table.

He took off his blouse.

He kept his trousers on with the loose straps. He looked for a pencil  and wrote on the sheet waiting in the table:

“Careful with Fandral”  
"Should I tell Sif?"  
"Tell Thor?"

The sheet was already written even at the edges with phrases like:

“Where is Thor?”

“Is he dead?”

“Buy milk and lettuce”

“Find a job at…”

“Thor”

He went to the kitchen, opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a jar with cold water, he poured it in a glass and drank it down.

When he was about to take his trousers to take a showe, somebody knocked the door.

I was seven already, who could it be?  
Loki puts on a White t shirt quickly and opens the door.

It was Fandral.  


 

Loki opened up his eyes without measure, closed the door, but Fandral stopped it with a foot.

“Hey, don´t be like that. Let me give you what you deserve.” He said pushing the door strongly inside and closing it carefully.

"Where´s Sif?" He said.  
"That bitch is asleep. She gets high with morphine, she won´t bother for a while, love. Come, let me smell you." And he raised his arms to meet him.  
Loki looked at him like he had lost his composure. What a nerve had this imbecile to come here to ask such brutality.

"Get lost, I am married. You don´t even compare to Thor, bastard. Stupid fuck. Get off and you won´t get harmed, Fandral." Said Loki standing upright with no fear. Loki was two years older, but Fandral had muscles even being skinny. Loki was raised to show no weakness at his enemies, because his mother was a braver woman.  
Loki did not know about the morphine, but it didn´t surprise him, he wouldn´t judge Sif, he couldn´t blame her.

"Harmed? Look, Loki. That´s how things are: you´re alone. A-lone. I want you to understand that right, Loki. Because after I have you begging for more, you won´t remember this need that your lovely husband put you through."  
He said stepping further into the house, reaching Loki.

Loki didn´t step back. "Fandral, I don´t know what´s the impression that you have of me, but you are very wrong if you think that I am going to be involved with someone that foolish like you, kid. Go away. Go a-way." He said pushing Fandral against the Wall with a firm hand. Loki was not going to submit by a loser out of his mind. Not today, not ever.

"Well, I guess that I´ll have to do it by the mean way, won´t I?" Said Fandral rising on the light yellow wall. Fandral hit Loki in the jaw, putting him off balance. Loki fell on the beige rug with white eyes. The punch caught him off guard.

He felt someone on him, and that his shirt started to go upwards. Loki felt sick from the hit, he was dizzy.  
"What beautiful nipples you have, Loki. Thor is very lucky, don´t you think?" And he started to bite his left nipple.  
Loki yelled and, out of focus, tried to throw some punches at him. Fandral stunned him pretty hard.

"Be still, Loki. You wouldn´t want me to bite too much, right?" He said with mischief, unbuckling Loki´s black leather belt.

"Leave me, fucker. My husband is Odin´s son, you´re going to regret this." He said trying to breathe some air in, ignoring Fandral´s tongue on his underwear.

"And I am the queen of England. Relax, I´m going to take the underwear off." Loki noticed and twisted some more, making the action imposible for Fandral.

"God, Loki, calm down! It´s nothing that Thor hasn´t done to you before. There´s no need to tell anyone. I´m going to slap you, for being a bad boy with me." he said with a pout.  
He slapped him 6 times more. But Loki did not give in.

"You´ve got a red face already, Loki. I don´t want slap you again. Let it happen." He said kissing the base of his penis.

"Never. Besides, Thor kisses better than you, asshole." He said looking at the wall.

"But I can assure you that Thor prepares you before sticking it in, Loki, and if you keep talking, believe me that I won´t be that delicate, sweetie" and after there, he started to put the shaft in his mouth.

Loki only said "no".

You could only hear the wet sound of the blowjob. It was horrendous and humid.  
Loki grabbed Fandral´s straight hair and, on purpose, made him choke.  
Fandral hit him acidly with the tips of his fingers on Loki´s right butt cheek. Loki moaned for the pain and the forced pleasure.  
He didn´t even know.

Fandral rose and said: "So you get turned on by getting hit. Who could tell? Relax; I have a lot of pain to give you."  
Loki didn´t want any pain  
Loki wanted to take a bath, he was filthy.

"Please." He said through teeth.  
"Please, make it hurt no more. I can´t stand it anymore. Do what you want, shitty bastard." He said tired and broken.

Fandral raised his eyebrows. He thought for a few seconds, he laughed and said: "Only if you admit that you are my bitch." Ending the speech, he bit Loki´s shoulder.

"Don´t fuck with me." He said rolling his eyes. Besides stupid, cheesy.

"Say it. And maybe, it won´t hurt so much."

"Fuck it, then. I am your bitch. ¿Happy?" He said tedious.

"Not like that, Loki. Now, for being so rude, I want you tos ay it while you ride me.” He said putting Loki on his dick.

"No, Fandral, enoug---" and Fandral stunned him with a slap.

"Come on." He said seriously.

"But---" said Loki unsure.

"Ah, alright. Sit on my face. And don´t you even dare to question me any longer.” Said Fandral grabbing Loki´s hips.

Loki didn´t get it, but he did it anyway.

"I want you to moan." It was the last thing Fandral before he started licking inside Loki.

Loki was impressed. And he did not control what came out of his mouth, because to be honest, it felt very good.

Fandral separated himself a bit "That´s it, Loki. Rub against my tongue, like that, good boy. Keep moaning."

"No, stop. I can´t anymore, I beg you." He said crying in front so many emotions together. Humilliation. Desire. Sadness. Elation. Belonging.

"It´s fine. Get on top. And when you do it, I want you to say what I want. Come on, Loki." Said Fandral fascinated.

"Fine." Said Loki and dedicated to ride him whilst he moaned that he was his bitch. Loki tried to think of Thor, but even that ashamed him. Loki wasn´t worried about Fandral cumming inside him, because, he knew that he only could get pregnant from his mate. Marriage gave you that.

"Loki, I want you to say that you love me.” Said Fandral challenging. "Say it, and I will fill you up with my semen. I´ll fill you up so much that when I´m done, it will come out everywhere, Loki. You´ll feel me even in the morning, I´m going to be inside you, don´t you love the idea?" Said Fandral in love with his own confection.

Loki just said "Disgusting.”

"Well, you will say it?" Said excited.  
"Not even dreaming, Fandral." He said looking at Fandral from the top, he felt superior amongst so much filth.  
"You´ll wish have done it, Loki." Said Fandral low.

He manhandled Loki and pushed him aside, opened his legs and started to fuck him hard, Loki complaint, but Fandral just kept going.

Everything was faster. Fandral came inside Loki, but he took the base of his penis, and grabbed Loki´s jaw and forced it open, cumming there too. Loki didn´t feel anymore, he did not care. He just wanted it to end.

“Swallow it all, my little slut." said Fandral.

And so Loki did.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What´s wrong with the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT GOING TO FORSAKE THIS STORY. NOOOO!. IT IS JUST THAT I´M VERY BUSY RIGHT NOW. Don´t worry, this story is already written in spanish by myself, but translating it all can be tiresome. I am trying to hurry. Please bear with me.  
> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOOOOS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!

It was already three weeks since Loki and Thor had written to each other. Loki was working in a library, organizing books in the bookshelves. There, Loki watched some war photos within many books. Sometimes he read dramas, to dissipate corrosive images in his mind.

Fandral visited him every Friday at 7 p.m. Nobody said anything. Loki knew that if he sued him, nobody would believe him, because in the 40´s, men or women knew that the ones that raised children were less important that the ones who wasn´t.

If there was even a little rumor about infidelity, they were stoned to death, or trapped within a steel box, thrown out to the sea, and left there forever.

Loki was the one to lose.

 

He hadn´t received a death certificate, what meant that Thor was busy fighting and surviving for them.

Thor had to come back.

 

One day, Loki wakes up, because someone is knocking his door, it was Saturday and it was 5:30 a.m. Loki is afraid. He believes it´s the death certificate.

 

It is a messenger.

He receives a letter.

Loki signs the receipt, and reads it:

 

"You are summoned by Lord Odin at court. You are accused of committing adultery."

 

Odin would not believe Loki.

Loki was crying.

He did really want to adopt a child beside Thor.

 

Curse you, Fandral.

 

Fandral does not visit Loki anymore since then. What meant that he was the one that initiating the rumor.

Loki couldn´t stand it, he picked up a piece of paper and wrote:

"Thor, I know that maybe you won´t answer, but here, I attach you a legal document from your father summoning me for adultery.

 

Thor, I was raped.

Several times.

 

You know how the law is.

No one is going to believe me.

 

Both of us getting married was too much.

 

You know?

Sometimes I don´t sleep waiting for them to send me your death certificate, Thor.

I don´t know where you are.

I don´t know what you do.

I know nothing.

 

I´ve lost any hope left inside, Thor.

I have to go to court within two days.

 

I am scared, Thor.

You maybe won´t even read this, so, I will be brief.

 

I still love you.

 

Do you love me?

What do I do?

 

Come, help me.

They are going to kill me.”


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally answers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so muuuuuuch for all the kudos!

Loki was counting the two days that he had left to live.  
Odin would get angry of course, he´d think that his son had married a whore.  
Good God.

Loki couldn´t go to work.  
But even so, he sent some money to his parents to the Florida address that was in telegram, explaining them that he loved them, that he missed them.  
Loki wasn´t even sure that they were there, but nothing else mattered.

Sif died of a morphine overdose. Her dog died of distemper and lack of care. Fandral returned to Essex. Sif´s house was burnt to the ground.  
Loki looks at the recipe book when he feels lonely.  
Sif was a beautiful woman that was never loved.

Loki was alone.  
He thought about killing himself, but he still hoped to receive news from Thor.  
Next day, he receives them:

"Loki,

We´ve been fighting German forces during a whole month, with scarse food and medicine, they´ve already killed 157 men and   I´ve lost many good friends.

The lieutenant told me that tomorrow I am going to London. I am dying to see you and putting you out of the misery I put you through.

Hoping one day you´ll be able to forgive me, Thor."


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being with me and for your patience!  
> Comments and kudos are tons of love!

Loki bathes, puts a tuxedo on, he waxes up his hair, he combs it. He looks at himself for maybe, the last time.

It´s one p.m. already.  
And Thor doesn´t arrive.

Maybe he´ll arrive later.  
Maybe when it´s already too late.  
Odin summoned him at two p.m.

There´s a knock at the door, it must be Odin´s men to bring him there.

It is Heimdall.  
Heimdall, Thor´s best friend. The platoon´s doctor.  
Thor talked about him, always.

"Heimdall?" Said Loki shocked.  
"Loki, good afternoon." He said to him, looking him from above.  
"Heimdall, I can´t talk to you right now. I must see---"  
"Odin, I know." He said calmly.  
"I don´t understand what´s happening. And Thor? Do you know about him? When is he coming?" Said Loki looking at his eyes.  
"Thor wants you to have this, Loki." he said returning back the stare.  
Loki tooked the envelope, he pulls out the sheet and shaking, he reeds:

“The soldier Thor Odinson has deceas---“   
“No, no, no I won´t read anymore.” He said crying. It couldn´t be true.  
“He wanted you to have it. He wanted me to give it to you.” He said to him caressing his back, while Loki cried.  
“How was it?” he said broken. That´s why the last letter was so blunt. Thor is not like that. Now…  
Who would defend him?  
“It was a bomb. He didn´t see it coming.” He said calmed, because he wanted to Loki to feel it. Because, death is natural after all.

Loki felt that all his being was broken in that instant.  
Heimdall expressed:  
“One night, talking about you, he made me promise that. He didn´t want anyone to give you. Just me. The letters you sent in his abscence are here in this letter as well in this envelope." He said softly.

"¡No! I don´t want that thing anymore! No! No!" he cried hitting Heimdall´s chest. "he sweared he´d be back." He said red with fury.

Heimdall knew that this would happen. He had practiced beforehand how he would tell this to Loki. He didn´t want to show him that he´d cried too, he wanted to give Loki strength.  
"What are you gonna do, Loki?" he said rubbing his back.

"I´ve got to see Odin. Now everything went along with his story. Thor was dead and I cheated on him." He said crying. The hit was too strong. He was still waiting for Thor.

"Let me take you, then. I wish you the best of lucks." He said walking with him outside the house.

The trial with Odin was the most agonizing experience that Loki´s ever felt. No one left him talk. Odin, full of hurt, he said to Loki that he was like a son to him, he didn´t expect that from him. The sentence was a steel cage. A metal box submerged into the deep of the sea.

Loki didn´t cry during the judgement.

Loki, before being locked inside that cage , he looked at the sky and smiled, he´d soon see Thor.

Maybe, there, they would adopt a puppy.


End file.
